harry potter 8 voldemort revived
by jackwr
Summary: this is a sequel to harry potter about voldemort being revived
1. Chapter 1

**what would have happened if voldemort came back to life involves a fountain of youth Draco malfoy Harry and read to find out more**

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

chapter 1: prologue

19 years after the defeat of lord voldemort everyone thought he was defeated, including Harry but some people thought he was still alive. voldemort still had loyal supporters in the wizard world who were prepared to bring him back including draco malfoy who was ready to bring his master back.

malfoy walked through evergreen tomb, his eyes darting around trying to find what he was looking for. Malfoy had come to evergreen wood, for an important reason, it was rumored that the fountain of youth was there. The fountain of youth was meant to restore your youth if you drank from it, but it was rumored that it was even powerful enough to raise the dead. At last Malfoy saw what he was looking for up ahead, about 20 meters in front of him hung a white mist and Malfoy could just see a small body of water near the trees. Malfoy broke into a sprint, eager to get to the water

"At last the fountain of youth" he cried"

Malfoy chuckled to himself knowing his mission to resurrect voldemort was almost complete, knowing only one more task lay ahead.

**there will be a chapter 2 soon, hope you enjoyed and please rate**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: this will have Dumbledore in it please rate

Malfoy filled up the glass with the water from the fountain of youth, however he was unaware that a hooded figure was watching his every move from behind a tree. Malfoy put the now filled glass in his pocket, while chuckling softly to himself.

"This should be enough, when I feed it to the dead voldemort, he will rise again" said Malfoy darkly.

Malfoy stood up and turned around, the hooded figure seeing this, retreated behind the tree. Malfoy walked past the tree where he was hiding, but did not see the figure. Malfoy then evaporated. The hooded figure watched malfoy evaporate, he stood up and then evaporated, eager to tell his master what he had seen malfoy do.

Dumbledore stood in the middle of a square stone room, surrounded by chatting wizards and witches. The room was the grand meeting place, and was part of Dumbledores small castle.

"Ahem" Dumbledore said, trying to get everyone's attention.

All of the witches and wizards stopped talking, and looked at Dumbledore

"Thank you" said Dumbledore

"Now some as some of you may know, a boy by the name of Draco Malfoy, was seen getting water from the fountain of youth" Dumbledore paused "we have reason to believe he may be trying to raise voldemort from the dead."

The wizards and witches suddenly started talking among themselves some had worried faces, some looked confused.

"But the fountain is meant to restore your age, what has this got to do with Voldemort raising from the dead" asked a confused looking witch

"The fountain restores your age, as we know" said Dumbledore "however the fountain is also rumored to raise the dead"

A tall dark wizard stood up, Dumbledore recognised him al Irak, one of his most loyal followers.

"what is your wrong" asked Irak

"Then malfoy is innocent" replied Dumbledore

"Do you have any news on Mr Potter" asked someone in the crowd

"As soon as i get a chance i will tell Harry of Draco malfoys actions" replied Dumbledore

and i am also looking into recruiting another member said Dumbledore

**chapter 3 will be coming soon, please rate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: this will have harry and some other new characters. This is going to be a short chapter but after this they will be getting you enjoy and leave a review:)**

**Jackwr**

Harry sighed, it had been a long day at the aurors office, where he now worked. Harry had been dealing with reports of crimes all day, most of which were small burglaries.

"Mr potter" said an attendant, peeping her head around his office door

"What is it" Harry replied looking up

"There is another person to see you" she said

harry groaned when he heard this, not wanting to hear another person complaining to him about a burglary. He glanced at his watch, ten minutes until leaving time, he could listen for ten minutes

"well bring them in them" said Harry bordley

"Yes sir" she replied closing the door to get the person

A few moments a person Harry was least expecting walked in.

"Dumbledore" harry cried "what are you doing here

Dumbledore smiled

"well harry, there is some terrible news" he said with worry in his voice

"whats happened" Harry asked

"well he said come with me and i will tell you everything" Dumbledore said

"Are we flying" Harry asked

"No" Dumbledore said "we will evaporate, take my arm"

harry took Dumbledore's arm and they evaporated, with harry eager to hear everything


	4. should i continue this

should i really continue this story. i enjoyed writing it. if you want for me to continue it then please say so in the review.

thank you


End file.
